Una Julieta para Hanamichi
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: CAPITULO 2 UP, Hanamichi dejara el equipo de basketball? participara en "Romeo y Julieta"? quien hara de Julieta? porristas, chicos del judo, Ryonan, gundam, todos unidos en hacer de ello un desastre
1. ¿Hanamichi deja el equipo de basketball?

**UNA JULIETA PARA HANAMICHI**

**Capitulo 1:¿Hanamichi deja el equipo de basketball?**

El Gundam se reunía a las afueras del salón de arte dramático de la escuela Shohoku, murmuraban extrañados y emocionados

-¿qué?, ¿qué paso?-

-¿Hanamichi actuara en la obra escolar?-

-si, me entere hace unos momentos-

-waw y ¿cual obra va a ser?-

-creo que la de Romeo y Julieta-

-y Hanamichi será Romeo?-

-si, ahora solo están buscando a su Julieta-

voltearon serios al ver el enorme cartel que se leía así:

Se Busca:

Chicas o chicos interesados en actuar en la obra escolar "Romeo y Julieta" que se presentara en nuestro teatro, interesados presentarse en el salón de artes dramáticas de la escuela Shohoku.

Audiciones abiertas hoy.

No faltes!

Mientras tanto en el Gimnasio el equipo Ryonan entrenaba arduamente cuando Hikoichi entro corriendo y parecía tener información importante

-¿qué pasa Hikoichi?-

preguntó Sendo con su eterna sonrisa despreocupada

-me enteré que Sakuragi participara en la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" de la clase de arte dramático de la preparatoria Shohoku-

-¿QUEEEEE?-

dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los chicos del equipo

-espera un momento Hikoichi-

dijo Sendo tratando de sonar lo mas racionalmente posible

-entonces crees que Hanamichi...-

todos lo miraron sorprendidos

-quiero decir, Sakuragi estará en el club de teatro, ¿abandonara el equipo de básquetbol?, que, ¿será escenográfo o algo así?-

-la verdad es que no se las razones de Sakuragi para hacerlo pero lo que si se es que actuara como Romeo-

-¿SERA UN ACTOR PRINCIPAL?-

todos cayeron hacia atrás, mientras Sendo lograba decir

-muy bien, participare en dicha obra-

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUEEEE?-

dijeron al unísono los chicos del equipo viéndolo fijamente

-ya sé-

murmuro de pronto Hikoichi

-lo que pasa es que será un espía que nos dirá si Sakuragi se saldrá o no del equipo de básquetbol pues es un pilar muy fuerte de equipo Shohoku, ¿es así?-

dijo mirando con los ojos brillantes a Sendo quien con una gota detrás de la cabeza pensó "será mejor que crean eso que si no...no se lo que podría pasar" sonrió

-claro Hikoichi, tu siempre tan perspicaz-

todos aplauden

-jua jua jua jua jua, así es que Hanamichi ya no esta en el equipo de básquetbol eh-

unos chicos del club de judo asintieron con la cabeza

-entonces esta es mi gran oportunidad de que en vez de entrar al club de arte dramático se inscriba al del judo, donde si tiene futuro jua jua jua jua jua-

siguió riéndose como demente ante la nueva gama de posibilidades que se abrían ante sus ojos, pronto tendría un nuevo chico en su equipo de judo.

En el equipo Shohoku todo era un caos

-¿qué Hanamichi entró en el club de arte dramático?-

-no, eso no puede ser-

se decían uno al otro Riota y Mitsui después de que Ayako le hubiera contado su descubrimiento

-entonces estamos de nuevo en problemas ¿no es cierto Akagi?-

dijo Kogure al capitán del equipo

-arrgg, ese idiota siempre causándonos problemas, ¿qué pretende ahora? ¿renunciar al equipo?-

-no lo se, creo que nadie lo sabe-

"pero de que están hablando esos chicos?, ¿en que problemas estará metido esta vez el Do'aho?" pensó el chico de mirada zorruna que trataba de mantenerse distante de los demás miembros del equipo, de repente como un estruendo en el silencio se oyó la voz alegre de cierto pelirrojo

-¿pero que les pasa a todos? ¿qué no van a saludar al Tensai?-

todos lo miraron como extrañados, de pronto llego Ayako por detrás de el y lo golpeo con su abanico de papel

-¿pero por que hiciste eso Ayako?-

la chica casi llorando le contesta

-por que nos haces tu esto a nosotros ¿cómo es eso de que te cambiaras al club de arte dramático de la escuela?-

-¿pero...como se enteraron de eso?-

dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza con la mano

-entonces eso quiere decir que...es cierto-

murmuro Kogure, Rukawa quien estaba al margen de la discusión estaba de lo mas sorprendido, ¿el do'aho dejaría el equipo?, ¿los dejaría?, ese torpe siempre con ideas estúpidas, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejar al equipo?

-bueno si, lo que pasa es que quiero probar algo diferente-

esta decisión la había tomado desde que por fin se le había declarado a Haruko y había sido rechazado por un numero de 51 chicas, y aunque había descubierto que Haruko ya no era su motor para jugar basketball y aun así le gustaba quería ver que otra cosa lo podía apasionar, y antes que meterse a clases de judo con aquel idiota se metería a la clase de arte dramático en la que pronto se haría una puesta en escena muy importante de la cual sorprendido se encontró siendo protagonista

-solo quiero explorar nuevos ámbitos y descubrir si el ser basketbolista es para mi o no-

todos lo miraron en estado de shock

-solo vine a despedirme, si decido continuar en el equipo nos veremos pronto, si no, hasta luego-

dicho esto el pelirrojo salió del gimnasio sin que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada para detenerlo, después de unos momentos en silencio Mitsui habló

-¿y bien?, ¿qué haremos para detenerlo?-

todos se le quedaron viendo

-¿qué...que quieres decir?-

-pues esta muy claro, no podemos dejar que se vaya, a pesar de todo es un gran elemento en el equipo-

-si, Mitsui tiene razón-

dijo Kogure con mirada seria

-ese idiota, ¿nunca dejara de ocasionarnos problemas a todos?-

murmuró enfadado Akagi

-y bien, ¿que sugieres Mitsui?-

dijo Ayako preparada para hacer lo que fuera

-pues...alguien debe de entrar en la obra y avisarnos de cualquier movimiento de Hanamichi-

-si, pero quien podrá hacerlo?-

-yo lo haré-

murmuro cierto chico que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento

-¿RUKAWA?-

gritaron todos con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, el chico solo asintió y salió con su maleta de deportes al hombro en dirección a la clase de arte dramático

-¿Rukawa se inscribirá en la obra de Romeo y Julieta?-

se preguntaban todo el quipo Shohoku.

Mas tarde los chicos del club de arte dramático veían la lista de los interesados en participar en la obra que se expondría en solo algunas semanas

-pero que pasa-

-te has fijado en la lista de los interesados en estar en la obra de Romeo y Julieta?-

-no, ¿por qué, que paso?-

-se inscribieron chicos del equipo de basketball de la escuela y de Ryonan también-

-¿quiénes?-

-Kaede Rukawa y Akira Sendo, además que los chicos de la escuela de judo andan rondando por aquí y el Gundam del pelirrojo también ambos grupos con miradas sospechosas y ahora tenemos a Kiminobu Kogure quien va a hacer los efectos de sonido también del equipo Shohoku-

-¿y vamos a permitir todo esto?, se va a hacer un circo-

-si, se a que te refieres, pero recuerda que desde hace como 3 años consecutivos que casi nadie mas que nuestros familiares vienen a ver las obras y el que estos chicos estén en nuestro club de arte dramático nos puede ayudar a que se haga popular y que las obras siempre se llenen además esta obra parece que será la mas controversial y popular de todas las que hagamos en esta escuela así es que tendremos que aceptar-

-muy bien, que les parece si hacemos esto mas interesante, Kaede Rukawa puede ser Julieta-

-¿un hombre haciendo a Julieta?-

-claro, desde tiempos memoriales se ha usado que hombres interpreten los papeles principales, además que daría un toque de interés general-

-ja ja ja ja además de que ya supimos que las porristas de Rukawa te amenazaron con que si no ponías a Rukawa de protagonista te lo harían pagar muy caro-

al muchacho le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-muy bien, Hanamichi Sakuragi nuestro Romeo ha encontrado a su Julieta, Kaede Rukawa-

Al día siguiente en el teatro de la escuela Shohoku un pelirrojo impresionante entro para ver a varios de sus compañeros de equipo en el escenario

-Mitsuito, Ryuchin, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-nos hemos inscrito de escenográfos-

-¿y tu cuatro ojos?-

-estaré en los efectos de sonido-

-waw, parece que ahora es muy popular este club ¿o no Sakuragi?-

murmuro cierto chico a sus espaldas

-¿puerco espín?-

el chico sonrió

-¿qué haces aquí Sendo?-

preguntaron Mitsui, Riota y Kogure

-me he inscrito al club claro está-

-¿y tu Koshino?-

preguntó Hanamichi viendo hacia atrás de Sendo donde el sonrojado chico decía

-yo también-

-waw Koshino, no sabia que te inscribirías también-

murmuro sorprendido Sendo

-lo que pasa es que me pareció interesante-

en ese momento llego uno de los directores del club de arte dramático, y ya que se hizo el silencio empezó a decir

-muy bien, todos ustedes se han inscrito a este club para hacer del arte su mayor motivo de vida, el darle vida a una obra tan maravillosa como Romeo y Julieta que ha impresionado a generaciones de personas debe de ser un gran orgullo para cada uno de ustedes así es que para que esta obra se pueda llevar a cabo deben de poner su corazón su alma y su sangre en este proyecto, bueno, como todos ustedes saben Hanamichi Sakuragi es nuestro protagonista, interpretara a Romeo y para Julieta hemos decidido que sea...-

todos quedaron en silencio con la respiración contenida, esperando el veredicto, ¿quién seria Julieta? Un chico miraba desde el fondo del taller de teatro sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia

-Kaede Rukawa-

**CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y me avisen si quieren mas asi es que ya saben su opinion importa. reviews por fis!**


	2. Reacciones

**Capitulo 2: Reacciones.**

-¡¿QUÉ?-

fue la respuesta de todos al unísono

-¿cómo es que un hombre interpretara a Julieta?-

pregunto Koshino mientras fruncía el ceño

-pues nosotros nos reservamos el derecho de admisión, también como el de decidir quien es o no nuestra Julieta en la obra, así como cualquier otro personaje-

dijo el director del club de teatro

-¿pero por que Rukawa y no algún otro?-

pregunto Sendo y cuando todos se le quedaron viendo simplemente sonrió y añadió

-olviden lo que dije-

Hanamichi estaba sorprendido pero no le dio importancia al asunto cuando se oyó una voz que decía

-si estuvieras en el equipo de judo esto no tendría por que pasarte-

el pelirrojo miro fijamente al capitán del equipo de judo mientras este le regresaba la mirada, se acerco rápidamente a el

-ya he dicho que no entrare al equipo de judo-

-pero si ya dejaste el equipo de basketball seguramente el equipo de judo será muchísimo mejor que estar en esta estúpida obra ¿no crees?-

-¿qué quieres decir con estúpida? ¿acaso crees que este Tensai hace decisiones estúpidas?-

-bueno yo..-

no lo dejó terminar por que le dio un cabezazo mortal dejando al otro chico desmayado y rápidamente dos chicos del club de judo estaban jalándolo de los brazos sacándolo de allí

-ja, parece que te interesa mucho esta obra Sakuragi-

murmuro Kogure con una leve sonrisa a lo que el pelirrojo asintió

-claro, siempre le pongo mucho empeño a todo lo que me propongo-

contestó el chico sonriendo muy orgulloso

-¿qué personajes les dieron?-

pregunto Mitsui mirando a todos los chicos que estaban reunidos allí

-a mi el fray Lorenzo-

contestó Koshino

-yo seré Paris-

anuncio Sendo, Rukawa aun estaba en silencio la verdad es que no sabia que pensar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, todos parecían estarse adaptando a este auto-descubrimiento del pelirrojo.

Fuera de allí, esperando ansiosas detrás de la puerta del club de teatro las porristas esperaban que una de sus compañeras que había entrado de incógnito a descubrir si el chico del club de teatro había cumplido su promesa de poner a Rukawa de protagonista algunas se preparaban para hacer algo muy malo si no había sido así, tenían botes de pintura blanca preparados para cualquier eventualidad, de pronto la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y una chica de faldita rosa salió de allí con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿y bien?-

le preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-pues Rukawa si es protagonista-

-¡SIIIIII!-

gritaron todas emocionadas cuando salió del gimnasio uno de los chicos del club de teatro

-¿se pueden quedar en silencio por favor?, estamos a punto de realizar los ensayos-

todas se callaron avergonzadas y el muchacho entro de nuevo al teatro cerrando fuertemente la puerta en el proceso

-pero...-

todas voltearon a ver a la chica que había entrado al gimnasio a investigar

-esperen, no puedo decirles esto aquí, vamos afuera-

todas las chicas, aproximadamente 30, salieron de allí de puntitas para no hacer ruido, cuando estuvieron afuera la chica comenzó a decir

-bueno Rukawa es protagonista..-

las chicas iban a comenzar a gritar de alegría de nuevo pero la porrista les hizo una seña de que no gritaran

-Rukawa es...Julieta-

se oyó un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos hasta que se escucho un grito

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?-

-¿Julieta?-

-pero ¿por qué?-

-¿una chica?-

-¿qué?-

-a mi me parece que esta bien-

-¿cómo?-

todas tenían una opinión que dar

-tenemos que hacer algo-

-¿no les parece dejarlo así?-

-hagamos una decisión entre todas-

así las porristas empezaron a deliberar sobre lo que harían con respecto a lo de Rukawa siendo Julieta.

Y dentro del club de teatro el director del mismo empezó a decir

-bueno creo que dejaremos de tarea que cada uno de ustedes piense que tipo de personalidad tiene su personaje y como lo piensan interpretar, esto los ayudara a que cuando el momento llegue de comenzar los ensayos tengan todos en mente lo que su personaje siente y piensa en cada una de las escenas que van a interpretar-

Koshino, Sendo, Rukawa y Hanamichi asintieron junto con los demás chicos que participarían de distintos personajes, algunos tomando notas de lo que debían de hacer y otros simplemente tratando de captar de verdad lo que el director de arte les decía

-los ensayos comenzaran mañana así es que prepárense, nos veremos aquí mismo mañana después de clases-

anuncio todos asintieron y comenzaron a irse

-Hanamichi, Rukawa quisiera que se quedaran unos momentos mas, tengo algo que decirles-

-¿podemos acompañarlos?-

pregunto de repente Sendo que estaba esperando a que el pelirrojo saliera de allí para hablar con el y que tenia a Koshino al lado esperándolo para poder irse juntos, el director de teatro los vio por un segundo y dijo

-no, solo tengo que hablar con los protagonistas-

Sendo sacó su sonrisa de un millón de dólares con la que aparentaba no importarle nada en lo absoluto y dijo haciendo una seña como de capitán

-entendido-

dicho esto agarro a Koshino del brazo y se dirigió a la salida pero antes de salir dijo

-hey Hanamichi te espero afuera para charlar un poco ¿esta bien?-

el pelirrojo asintió y poco después los dos chicos desaparecían detrás de la puerta

-bueno lo que les quería decir es que necesito que ustedes dos especialmente trabajen juntos en sus personajes-

comenzó a decir el director del club de arte dramático

-sé de antemano que ustedes no se llevan bien particularmente pero quiero que entiendan que deben de tratar de hacer todo lo posible por apartar sus diferencias pasadas y enfocarse en la obra que deben desempeñar, recuerden que el amor de Romeo y Julieta es uno de los mas intensos y dramáticos que existen en la literatura así es que tendrán que esforzarse-

Rukawa y Hanamichi se miraron a los ojos frunciendo el ceño, luego se sonrojaron y voltearon las miradas

-mi sugerencia es que se reúnan aparte de los demás y comiencen a formar una relación-

-¡¿una relación?-

dijeron los dos al unísono

-si, una relación artística por supuesto, se tienen que conocer mejor y quizás hasta ensayar un poco juntos-

los chicos lo miraron con disgusto

-bueno solo es una sugerencia, después de todo tendrán que hacer varias escenas románticas y seria mejor que estuvieran preparados para ello, bueno por hoy eso es todo, espero que tomen en cuenta lo que les dije-

después de esto se alejo dejando a los dos chicos solos

-aaarrrgg ¿por qué todos decidieron de repente entrar en el club de teatro?-

pregunto el pelirrojo en voz alta

-bueno, no importa, ahora lo mas importante es que logre el papel principal de esta obra y quiero empezar una nueva faceta de mi vida así es que me esforzare, zorro, intentare hacer las pases contigo-

volteo hacia el chico que estaba en silencio

-¿eso que quiere decir?-

pregunto Rukawa levantando una ceja

-que si quieres ser mi amigo, después de todo el actorcito tiene razón debemos de trabajar mucho tiempo juntos en esta obra así es que seria mejor que fuéramos amigos, quizás podríamos comenzar esta tarde a hacer nuestra tarea juntos ¿qué te parece?-

el pelirrojo podía ser muy comprensivo cuando quería, entonces Rukawa pareció pensarlo unos segundos mientras permanecía en silencio

-esta bien-

por fin dijo

-¿eso quiere decir que desde hoy somos amigos?-

el chico de azules ojos asintió, Hanamichi no cabía en si de la felicidad exhibía una sonrisa brillante y tomando la mano de Rukawa le dio un gran apretón

-muy bien, esta dicho seremos amigos-

después de dicho esto le soltó la mano

-muy bien veamos que quiere Sendo esta vez-

los dos chicos salieron del club de arte dramático uno detrás del otro.

Hikoichi estaba preparando su libretita para escribir todo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela Shohoku, de verdad se quería enterar el por que Hanamichi había decidido salir del equipo de basketball y entrar en el club de arte dramático y además el por que, como se había enterado, entraron varios chicos del equipo Shohoku al mismo club junto con Koshino y Sendo, todo era muy extraño y estaba decidido a enterarse de todo lo que pudiera pasar

-hey Yohei!-

grito el chico corriendo al encuentro del mejor amigo de Hanamichi que estaba junto con el Gundam fuera de la escuela esperando por noticias de lo que sucedió aquella tarde en la primera reunión de los actores y demás de la obra "Romeo y Julieta"

-¿qué pasa Hikoichi?-

el chico se detuvo frente a ellos

-¿sabes que ha pasado?-

pregunto con pluma en mano preparado para anotar cualquier información

-la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea, hace unos momentos vimos a las porristas de Rukawa bastante extrañas, como confundidas pero no sabemos por que razón, solo estoy esperando a que salga alguien del equipo de Shohoku o Hanamichi para que nos cuenten que es lo que ha pasado-

-ah! Entonces no sabes que Sendo y Koshino actuaran en la obra ¿verdad?-

los chicos del Gundam que estaban atentos a lo que decían exclamaron

-¡¿de verdad?-

-waw el puerco espín?-

-ja ja ja esto se va a poner muy interesante-

Yohei miro a los otros y frunció el ceño, después volteo a ver a Hikoichi

-¿por qué se inscribieron en el club de teatro Sendo y Koshino?-

-creo que quieren saber si Hanamichi se va o no a salir del equipo de basketball-

todos asintieron y continuaron esperando ansiosos.

En el club de Judo Aota estaba enfadado mientras se ponía un poco de hielo sobre la cabeza en el enorme chichón rojo que le había quedado debido al coscorrón de Hanamichi

-ese Sakuragi... tenemos que hacer algo para que deje esa estúpida idea de permanecer en el club de arte dramático, seria una gran parte del equipo de Judo, con él podríamos ganar torneos-

se quedo pensativo por unos segundos mientras los demás miembros del equipo lo veían también algo pensativos

-¡ya sé!-

dijo emocionado mientras los otros chicos respingaron

-de alguna manera tenemos que hacer que odie la experiencia de estar en el club de arte dramático, con unas cuantas artimañas servirá jua jua jua jua-

se comenzó a reír

-jua jua jua jua-

todos se rieron al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y ya saben que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos


End file.
